TRTSS35: Journey to the Savage Land!
by ocramed
Summary: The Extraordinary Hulkma and the Delightful Hulkusagi rejoin friends and family to assist the Incredible Hulk in stopping a plan that threatens to destroy the Savage Land! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS35: Journey to the Savage Land! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre "two-part" story.**

**Special Note: This takes place in present time.**

**Author's Note: C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

It was a normal day in New York City, New York, when a certain couple receives an important call…

"What is it now?" Ranma said, as he enters his private dorm within Shadowland, a Japanese style castle built in Midtown, while hearing his phone ring. Shadowland's previous owner, the vigilante named "Daredevil", had used the castle as a base of operations for his shinobi organization (called "The Hand"). Unfortunately, Daredevil became possessed by demon, and was running amuck until he and the Hand were finally stopped by the so-called "Marvel Knights" (a band of solo, street-level heroes, mostly non-metahumans, who patrol New York City). Now, Shadowland belongs to Ranma and his wife Usagi, and has turned it into a Japanese cultural center (although it still serves as a front for shinobi activity).

"What is it, Ranma?" Usagi asked, as she entered the dorm, while removing her black vale. Earlier, she and Ranma attended a funeral for action hero Johnny "The Human Tourch" Storm, original member of the Fantastic Four, who recently died while doing what he loved best: being fantastic in the face of danger. Ironically, the danger involved the Mole Man on Monster Island…

"Not sure," Ranma said, as he picked up the phone. He didn't want to be disturbed that day, which is why he had his phone turned off and rerouted to other people who could handle things. At any rate, Ranma answered the phone.

"Hello," Ranma said in the receiver. "Kate?"

The "Kate" that Ranma was referring to was Dr. Kate Waynesboro, the head researcher and director of "Gammaworld" (New Mexico), and SHIELD associate. Over the years, Kate has been caught up in Dr. Bruce "The Hulk" Banner's life, first as a spy (on Banner for SHIELD), then as a super-villainess named MODAM (of the Advanced Ideas Mechanics), and later as the human-turned-Shadow Folk member of the Warbound. In fact, Kate is one of the few women that Ranma had not been involved with romantically (and not for lack of trying, of course).

"Ronnie, thank god I've found you," Kate said over the phone. "I've been trying to contact you for a while…"

"What's up?"

"Bruce is really…really banged up in a bad way, and we need all the help we can get to help him."

"Hrm," Ranma replied. "So, he's hasn't recovered from his fight with Zeus, eh?"

"No, he's not. In fact, his regenerative powers are down at 7 percent of normal."

Pause.

"The only person that can save Bruce is Usagi, due to her matching blood type."

"Okay, I see," Ranma said. "We're on our way."

"You mean it?"

"Of course, I mean it, Kate. I may hate Bruce's evil future incarnation, the Maestro, for what he did to Usagi, but Bruce is a good man. So, don't worry…we'll be there as soon as possible-"

"And there is another thing," Kate said.

As Kate tells Ranma the other thing, Ranma frowns…

Ten minutes later, Ranma and Usagi prepare for a trip to Gammaworld.

"So, this is 'Warbound' business?" Usagi said, as she made sure that her travel bag was secured.

"It is, actually," Ranma said, as he slung his travel pack on his back. "Apparently, Miek has returned to get his revenge."

"Miek?" Usagi said with a frown. "I thought I had eaten him."

"So did a lot of other people," Ranma said, recalling how Usagi, having xenomorphic tendencies to begin with, literally went into a feeding frenzy, and had consumed the alien insectoid, after it was learned of Miek's duplicitous actions were exposed in the "World War Hulk" affair.

"Apparently, Miek's species have acute 'racial memory' capabilities."

"In other words, transfer what has happened to a later generation," Usagi said. "I know this concept very well, because I have the racial memories of all species that xenomorphs have…come across."

"How do you deal with such a thing?" Ranma asked.

"By engaging in hedonistic pursuits, so that I can forget the past."

"Ah. Well, are we ready?"

"As well as I can, I guess," Usagi said with a sigh. "It's just that the moment we enter 'Gammaworld', we'll begin to soak up the ambient gamma radiation in the area. And you know what THAT means."

"Yeah, I do," Ranma said. "Our gamma-mutated cells will begin to soak up the radiation to the point of saturation. It won't take an emotional trigger for us to 'hulk-out' at that point."

"Yeah," Usagi replied with a nod. "I'm just glad you figured out a way to bleed off the energy, so that we wouldn't be stuck like."

"I thought you didn't mind being 'Hulkusagi'," Ranma said.

"I don't, but I like to think that there is a time and place for everything, and running around like some savage with a speech impediment is not always a good thing."

"Huh. I'll keep that in mind…"

Soon, the couple arrive in Gammaworld, New Mexico, a place where most, if not all, gamma-enhanced being live. The facility itself is nestling amongst alien refugees from the late Sakaara, although, in recent months, things have begun to change, which is why both Ranma and Usagi were needed.

"Thank goodness you two are here," said Kate, as she and the other researchers greeted them arrivals, who teleported from New York City using the "Instant Transmission Technique".

"I'm glad to be here," Ranma said, as his eyes began to glow green. Already, cell saturation has begun, and Ranma wasn't the only one affected by the radiation.

"Dang, my clothes feel tight," Usagi said, as her muscular structure began to become more defined while getting taller by the centimeter…

"We do have the appropriate clothes for you two," Kate said. "Come; let me take you inside…"

"Wait," Ranma said, as he sees his lover Lady Elloe Kaifi, a Sakaaran red-skinned royal who fought alongside Ranma and the Hulk as a member of a group of renegades known as "The Warbound". He also sees that Elloe was holding their daughter Nodoka.

"You go on without me," Ranma said. "I have…someone to talk to…"

"Good luck," Usagi said with a smirk, as she follows Kate and her staff inside.

For what seemed to be an eternity, Ranma, changing still, faced Elloe and their daughter, until Hulkma emerged.

"Well, my husband, it seems that you finally paid you wife and daughter a visit," Elloe said.

"Elloe, I've been…busy," Hulkma said. For Hulkma and Hulkusagi, the more they focus on keeping their intelligence, the more likely their gamma-forms are capable of exhibiting reasoning skills…

"I have no doubt that you were busy, Ranma," Elloe said. "And you do call on a daily basis, but your daughter needs her father's presence at least once a week. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Hulkma said, as he turns to face his daughter. "Hey, No-chan."

"Daddy," Nodoka said, as she reaches for her father, who gently picks up his little girl. "I miss you, Daddy."

"I know, I know," Hulkma said, as he gently hugged his daughter with his massive arms. "But I do hope that you have been good while I have been away, right?"

Nodoka nods her head in response, as she hugged her father tightly.

Elloe smiles, as she wraps her arms around her erstwhile mate. She did understand that the world, no, the Universe needed Hulkma's attention, so any attention towards her and their daughter was always a plus.

"Come," Elloe said with a smile. "Let's go inside…"

"GRRRAARGH!" the Hulk roared, as he withered on the bio-bed. Ever since his fight with Lord Zeus of the Olympians, the Hulk's regenerative abilities have been out of whack.

"Hold him still!" Kate yelled, while the She-Hulks (Jennifer, Lyra and Betty) held the Hulk down. Surrounding him were the Warbound members Hiroim the Shame (a Shadow folk priest and lover of Korg of Kronan, who looked like the Fantastic Four member "The Thing"), Korg, No-Name the Brood and sentient robot Arch-E-5912. Usagi, having already changed into Hulkusagi, had been strapped on an adjacent gurney, and was being prepped to give an emergency blood transfusion to the Hulk by Elaine "Blue She-Hulk" Walters and Marlo "The Harpy II" Jones, while the injured Rick "A-Bomb" Jones, Skaar (Son of Hulk) and Liz "Sailor Hulk" Banner looked on in horror.

"We have to stabilize Bruce's vital signs before he goes into a seizure-"

Suddenly, the Hulk grabs Kate's arm, squeezing it.

"Ah!" Kate said, as her arm fractured. Shadow Folk were attuned to the planet they live on, but some can call upon a special power (called "Old Power") that can enhance an individual's physical form. As a result, the person becomes a being of living stone.

"Hulk, we're trying to help you!" said Korg.

"Yes, let the little human go," No-Name said, as she chattered with her razor-sharp teeth. No-Name was a Brood Queen, an insect-like species with the tendency of implanting their eggs into host victims to create more Brood…by turning the host into Brood. No-Name were one of the few Brood who actually considered other species as equals…

"What the hell-?" Hulkma said, as he, Elloe and Nodoka entered the lab.

"Hey, Ranma, do something!" Hulkusagi said.

"Right," Hulkma said, as he hands his daughter over to his alien mate. He then takes a step forward, and applies a gamma-enhanced "Vulcan Nerve Pinch" to the Hulk's pressure point on his artery. This causes the Hulk to immediately let go of Kate's arm, and relax into a state of unconsciousness.

"Thanks," Kate said, as she began to heal her arm. "I forgot how strong Bruce can be…"

"Is Father okay?" Skaar asked. The Son of Hulk was presently in his child-like form.

"Yeah, kiddo, he is," Hulkma said.

"At least someone thought ahead," Red She-Hulk replied, as she comforted her husband, the Hulk.

"So, you decided to show up, eh?" She-Hulk said with a smirk. "I guess you weren't too busy hanging out with other women after all."

"Oh, come on, Jen," Hulkma said to his lover and friend. "You shouldn't talk, since I heard that you and Wyatt Wingfoot have been dating recently."

Pause.

"And besides, we both made a deal to not, well, go steady."

"I know that, but you could have called, you know," She-Hulk countered. "Besides, what would Elaine think if her parents are not speaking to each other on a regular basis? At least, I would have known that today was Johnny's funeral…"

"Mom, I don't need to be used for you and Dad's arguments," said Blue She-Hulk with a smirk. As the Blue She-Hulk, Elaine (with her blue skin and white hair) was tougher than her parents to the point of having invulnerability. And the madder she got, the more indestructible she becomes…

"But, your mother is right, 'Ely'," Hulkma said, as he faces his other daughter. "I should call more often."

"Humph."

"Now, I want to know why Bruce is having a hard time healing," Kate said, as she steadied herself while getting her medical personal access data device (PADD), which had records on the Hulk's condition. Kate then turned towards Hulkma.

"I know that you and Usagi have extensive dealings with the Olympians. I wanted Usagi here so that I can use her blood to heal Bruce faster, but I wanted your take on the matter, Ranma."

"Not much to tell, really," Hulkma said, as he examined the Hulk's wounds. "Most likely, Zeus used the 'Eternal Wound Technique' on Banner."

"Eternal Wound Technique?" Red She-Hulk said with concern.

"Yep. Essentially, Zeus put a curse on him at some point in order to cripple Banner, either during his fight or after. Ultimately, it's designed to keep the victim alive, but not make him better."

"Like Prometheus, eh?" A-Bomb said.

"Bingo."

"Is there a cure for Dad?" Savage She-Hulk asked. The Savage She-Hulk comes from a future where warrior women (called Femizons) have taken over the world. The Savage She-Hulk had been sent back in time to save her people from extinction, by sending back, to the future, a key component to the Femizons' cloning facilities. Unfortunately, the Savage She-Hulk was now stuck in the past.

"Yeah, Lyra, but he'll be at half-strength for a while. Of course, that could change since Usagi will be contributing her blood as a part of the healing process."

"Then we should proceed," Hulkusagi said, as she glances over towards Bruce. "The last thing we want is for Bruce to suffer any longer…"

Later, that evening…

"I'm glad these quarters were made for the two of us in mind," Hulkma said, as he gets into bed with Hulkusagi.

"Yeah, I don't think a regular bed could sustain our combined wet," Hulkusagi replied. "At least, we have a place to stay if we're ever stuck like this-"

Just then, a knock could be heard on the door.

"Who is it?" Hulkma asked.

"It's Jen and Elloe," She-Hulk said.

"Oh?"

"Come in," Hulkusagi said, as she made sure that she was properly clothed.

She-Hulk and Elloe enter the room.

"Mind if we hang out with you two tonight?" She-Hulk asked.

"It's kind of late," Hulkma said.

Elloe brings up a bottle of wine and four glasses.

"I believe you Earthers call this…a 'nightcap'?" Elloe said with a smile.

"I thought you two were angry at Ranma," Hulkusagi said.

"We are," She-Hulk replied. "At least for me, I never like going to be angry."

"Ohhhhh…"

"Well?" Elloe asked.

"Come in," Hulkma said with a smile, as the She-Hulk and Elloe close the door behind them for what will be an interesting evening.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS35: Journey to the Savage Land! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, the DBU and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre "two-part" story has been extended to a third chapter.**

**Special Note: This takes place in present time.**

**Author's Note: C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in Japan…

"Thank you for coming, General Tenaka," said the Defense Minister, as he greeted one of the youngest flag officers in the Japanese Self-Defense Force. "I take it that you have read your assignment?"

"Yes, I have, sir," said General Noriko Tenaka, of the Special Tactical Unit (STU), a division of the JSDF that was in charge of dealing with paranormal threats, including "monsters". In fact, the Tenaka clan has always been at the forefront of dealing with monsters, stemming from their days as "monster hunters" during the feudal period of Japan's history. "But I don't understand why dealing with our…national embarrassment needs my attention, since the creature's primary activities are centered in the American Southwest…"

Tenaka was referring to the menace known as the Delightful Hulksagi, who runs around shamelessly while rampaging through the city of Tokyo.

"Normally, I would agree with you, but it appears that the Hulkusagi has found…a mate," the Defense Minister said, as he brings up another photograph, this time of the Hulkma.

"Oh, my," Tenaka said, as she sees the awesome body of Hulkma, who was lifting a car at the time against Wendigo-Ryouga. "He's seems…fit."

"Well, the Prime Minister is concerned that these two might 'breed'," the Defense Minister said.  
Bad enough we still have a Gojira family problem from Monster Island, but he is concerned that there will be more of these Hulks that could infest Japan."

"So, what is my mission, sir?" Tenaka asked.

"Intelligence has indicated that the original Hulk will take a trip to the Savage Land, with his 'Warbound', in due course," the Defense Minister said, as he hands Tenaka another file that had a SHIELD log stenciled on it. "We believe that both Hulkma and the Hulkusagi will accompany them to this place."

"So, what do you want me to do then? Do you want me to observe their activities?"

"No," the Defense Minister said, as he signals an attaché to hand him a compact, silver briefcase. "One of our science groups has come up with a way to sterilize either Hulkma or Hulkusagi. Again, we do not want any more Hulks being bred for US to deal with."

"Of course, sir," Tenaka said with a slight hint of disappointment. Then again, sterilizing a subject does not necessarily mean that said subject can't "perform"…

"Sir, one more question, I have one more question," said Tenaka. "Will this…thing affect the Hulks' quality of life?"

"Don't worry, the serum shouldn't have any effect on their…quality of life," the Defense Minister said with a smirk, knowing the real purpose behind the question. "Just remember to do your job."

"Of course, sir."

Meanwhile, back at Gammaworld, New Mexico…

"I can't believe you, Saotome," Hulk said, as he and the other Warbound members loaded up supplies aboard the transport craft, which was bound for the Antarctic. "Here I am, trying to heal up, and you go to 'boinking' games with my cousin, Usagi and Elloe."

"Hey, I got to be ME, Bruce," Hulkma said with a smirk.

"Huh. By the way, I need 'She-Hulkma'," Hulk said with a smirk.

"What?" Hulkma replied. "Why should I?"

"Because, the Elders do not know about 'Hulkma', dear," Elloe said, as she comes off the transport, after loading her and her daughter's gear unto the transport.

"Yeah, they know only of 'Red', little human," smirked No-Name the Brood.

Hulkma still shivered at being around the Brood Queen, after almost being impregnated by her. Still, since that altercation, they have become some-what friends and comrades…

"Whatever, 'bug'," Hulkma said dismissively. "Besides, this discussion is moot. I'm not going to be 'She-Hulkma'."

"Just be She-Hulkma, and get over with it," Hulkusagi said, as she peek her head outside the transport ship. "We don't have time for your 'machismo'."

"You weren't complaining about my 'machismo' last night," Hulkma said with a smirk.

Hulkusagi merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh, before you do, let me kiss you before you go," said She-Hulk, as she goes over to her lover and mate.

"Fine, Jen," Hulkma said, as he took She-Hulk into his arms. He then kissed the original Jade Giantess…

"Ew," said Blue She-Hulk, as she and her ken sat down the equipment that was bound for the Savage Land. "Bad enough we had to hear your affection from last night…"

"Hey, how do you think YOU came about, girl?" Hulkma said with a cocky smile.

"I still don't want to think my parents…like that, you know!"

"Huh," She-Hulk said, with a smile, as she looked into Hulkma's eyes. "Now I remember why I always come back to you."

"Jen, no matter what, I'll be there for you," Hulkma said, as he shifts into his "She-Hulkma" guise. "She-Hulkma likes She-Hulk too-too much."

"Why are you talking like that, bro?" A-Bomb asked.

"She-Hulkma doesn't know why," She-Hulkma said with frustration. "Talk like bimbo, when not."

"You don't say…"

"Okay," Hulk said, as he addressed everyone. "Some of us will be moving to the Savage Land to protect our people there, while some will stay here."

"Wherever you go, we're here to follow," Korg said, as he held Hiroim's hand for comfort.

"And we will sacrifice our lives if necessary, brother," Hirorim said.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that," Hulk said. "I will need all the help I can get, since I'm still recovering from my injuries…"

Hulk turns towards Kate.

"Kate, we'll keep in touch on an interval basis."

"Got it," Kate said. "And if you're in trouble, we'll come to extricate you from your…difficulty."

"Right. Lyra and Liz will be staying here."

"Papa, why is Skaar going with you, and we can't?" Sailor Hulk asked.

"Warbound stuff, sis," Skaar replied.

"Exactly," Hulk said. "The rest of you have to stay here."

"Besides, Teddy could use some company," Hulkusagi said, of her son "Hulking". Hulkling was the son of Hulkusagi and a Skrull nobleman who wanted peace between his people and the Kree, back when Hulkusagi took the guise of the Skrull princess Anelle for a deep undercover mission for the Avengers, who wanted intelligence on the Kree-Skrull War. This was easily done due to the fact that her own shape-shifting abilities, acquired through a mishap involving a True Changeling (an ancient species who could shapeshift into anything, organic or inorganic). Unfortunately, so deep was the assignment that Hulkusagi had forgotten her own identity to the point where she had unwittingly gotten involved with her assignment on a romantic level, which resulted in the birth of a son named "Dorrek" (aka Teddy Tsukino, aka "Hulkling"). It wasn't until Ranma had gone looking for Hulkusagi, that she recovered her true self, though found herself with child…

Since then, Hulkling has lived with a guardian in New York City, New York, while adventuring with the Young Avengers super-teen club, with his team-mate (and boyfriend) Wiccan.

"Okay, Mom," Sailor Hulk said with a sigh. "I never get any fun."

"Don't sass your mother," the Hulk said.

"Okay, Dad…"

"Good hunting, Bruce," A-Bomb said, as he was helped to his feet by his wife Marlo (aka "The Harpy").

"Dear, just be safe," Red She-Hulk said with a smile, as her yellow eyes glowed softly.

"Hulk, loves you, too, Betty," Hulk said with a smile.

And so that was that.

Hours later, the Warbound found itself flying to the Savage Land, a hidden area, created by the ancient Atlanteans, of the Antarctic that had first been discovered by 19th century Victorian explorers and adventurers. Since then, it has served as a heritage site where scientists and adventurers could explore a land steeped in Bygones (i.e. any creature, myth or mundane, that no longer exist in the rest of the world for the most part) and other craziness; the kind that one would find on the old television program "In Search Of…", hosted by the great Leonard Nemoy…

"So, what is our purpose for going to these 'Savage Lands', brother?" Hiroim asked, as he bundled himself up with fur.

"A day ago, Kazar, Lord of the Savage Lands, received word of a hit on one of the Imperial villages that had only recently been set up," Hulk said. "Our job is to find out who was responsible, and handle the situation."

"Hulk makes it sound so easy," She-Hulkma said, still irritated that as the "She-Hulkma", she has a tendency in speaking in the third person. "She-Hulkma knows that Savage Land is dangerous. Does Hulk know who is responsible?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Then She-Hulkma and friends must formulate contingencies."

"Agreed," Elloe said, as she held her daughter Nodoka. "The last time we came into contact with our people, there was a schism between the Warbound and the 'Red Elder'."

"The Red Elder believed that it was the fault of the Hulk for what has befallen the Sakaaran people," Hiroim said. "Personally, I would not have trusted him regardless, since he did not stand against the old Red King, during his terrible reign."

"Doesn't matter," Skaar said, as he looks at his father. "We resolve the crisis, regardless. Right, Father?"

"Right," Hulk said, as he looks out the window. He had a feeling that he and his Warbound were walking into a trap…

"Bruce?" Hulkusagi said, as she places a hand on the Hulk's knee.

"What?" the Hulk replied.

"It'll be okay."

"Hrrr."

Upon arriving over the thick jungle of the Savage Land, the team arrives at one of the surviving villages. Unfortunately, they weren't prepared to deal with the dinosaurs…

"Arrrgggh!" the Hulk yelled, as a dinosaur bit down on the Hulk side-ways.

"Hulk!" Hulkusagi said, as she knocks down the Velociraptor that was attacking her.

Meanwhile, She-Hulkma managed to knock out her own dinosaur attacker to see that the Hulk was in trouble. Skaar was closer in position to his father, but he was busy at the moment…

"Hang on, Hulk!" She-Hulkma said, as she ran towards the Tyrannosaurus Rex that had the Hulk in his clutches. She got close to the creature, leaps up into the air, and then performs a front-kick attack that forces the dinosaur to release the Hulk.

"GGRRRAARGH!" the Hulk roared, as he punches his attacker in the stomach, knocking it to the ground. He then grabs the dinosaur by the tail, spins it around, and the releases it at least a mile away before collapsing from the lost of blood.

"Father!" Skaar yelled, as he goes to his father's side, as Hulkusagi goes to the Hulk to check on his vitals.

"He should be fine," Hulkusagi said, as she checked the Hulk's wounds. She then glances at She-Hulkma.

"You okay, Ranma?"

"She-Hulkma is okay, Hulkusagi," She-Hulkma said proudly. "No need to worry about She-Hulkma!"

Just then, a handsome, rugged, blond man (dressed in jungle gear), his sabretooth cat and other Sakaarans burst through the foliage.

"Is everyone okay?" asked the blond man.

"Kazar!" She-Hulkma said, as she bounced over to the blond man, and hugged him. "It's good to see you again!"

"Huh?" Kazar replied. "Who-?"

"It is okay, Kevin," Hulkusagi said, as she continued to dress the Hulk's wounds. "It's Ranma."

"What happened to my old friend and mentor?" asked Kazar the Savage, aka "Lord Kevin Plunder". Ranma and Usagi knew the Lord Robert Plunder (an English nobleman and scientist), was a friend from their days as members of the 19th century superhero team known as the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. In fact, it was because of Robert Plunder that the Savage Lands were first discovered by modern man, after the Plunder Expedition was deemed lost, prompting the League to search for it. Plunder's grandson, Robert Plunder the Third would journey back to the Savage Lands to discover the rare alloy Vibranium, a mineral that, once processed, could either absorb energy to strengthen metal, or drain energy to weaken metal. Robert's son Kevin would end up being raised in the Savage Lands to become Kazar the Savage. With his side-kick Zubu the Sabretooth Tiger and his wife Shanna the She-Devil, Kazar would go on to protect the Savage Land, and its inhabitants, as its Lord, with all the rights of a sovereign state.

"Brother Ranma has been altered by his 'Gammazon' form," Hulkusagi said. "But he'll be okay."

"I see," Kazar sweated, as She-Hulkma cuddles the Lord of the Savage Lands.

"We have to take Brother Hulk to safety," said Korg.

"Of course," said an Imperial scout. "Our village is not that far away."

"Father, come on," Skaar said, as he helped his father up to his feet.

"Don't think you're old man is going to remain weak, you know," the Hulk said with a smirk. "I am still…the strongest one there is."

"I know, Father, I know…"

As the Warbound goes on to the Sakaaran village, She-Hulkma turns towards the jungle.

"What is it, little human?" No-Name asked.

"She-Hulkma thinks we are being watched, bug," She-Hulkma said, as she stared at the foliage.

"Of course we are, Ranma," Elloe said, as she held her daughter. "This jungle is alive, after all."

She-Hulkma nods her head, as she turns towards Hulkusagi.

"Come on!" She-Hulkma said. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming!" Hulkusagi said, as she gathers her medical kit. However, a certain pair of eyes was watching her leave.

"So, you've come as well," said a voice that sounded like blown leaves, as the owner of said voice watched the Hulkusagi leave with the others, as they all returned to the village.

"When my tribe has returned, it will be after I have eaten YOUR corpse, Moon Princess!"

Meanwhile, miles away in an Antarctic international research station, General Tenaka and her team are ready to enter the Savage Lands.

"Okay, team," Tenaka said, as she made sure she was protected from the cold. "According to our scanners, the Hulks have entered the Savage lands. At early dawn, if conditions are optimal, we will launch our attack."

She then looked at her mobile suit designed to take on monsters, thanks to Stark Industries.

"If all goes well, the Hulkusagi and the Hulkma's will not be a threat to Japan!"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: As the Warbound protect the last of the Sakaarans, they face the twin threat of the Hulkbusting General Tenaka and the insect overlord Miek the Unbound! See you then…**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS35: Journey to the Savage Land! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, the DBU and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre "two-part" story has been extended to a third chapter.**

**Special Note: This takes place in present time.**

**Author's Note: C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, at a Sakaaran village, the Warbound are greeted as heroes, including She-Hulkma.

"Oh, Red Princess!" said a Sakaaran girl, as she and a bunch of other children comes running up to She-Hulkma. "You're here!"

"You're our favorite heroine!" said a young boy.

"Now, now," Elloe said, as she began to sign hand-made dolls of her likeness, along with the other Warbound, while noticing She-Hulkma's look of mild irritation. She knew that She-Hulkma hated the fact that she couldn't be a hero…as her true self.

"A hero is a hero no matter the guise."

She-Hulkma sighed, as she accepted the doll to sign. Back when she was stuck on Sakaara, fighting the forces of the Red King, She-Hulkma maintained her girl form long after figuring out how to undo the curse-lock that had been placed on her by Dr. Stephen Strange, the most recent "Sorcerer Supreme" of Earth. It was ironic that She-Hulkma would later be Strange's replacement…

"So, who is She-Hulkma making this out to?" She-Hulkma said with a pleasant smile. At the very least, she could enjoy the adulation that was garnered from her exploits on Sakaara…

"Was it true that you fought the warlord Axeman Bone, Red Princess?" asked the girl. "And won?"

"It's true," She-Hulkma said, as she signed the doll. "And man, was Axeman Bone tough."

"Really?"

"Really. Besides, She-Hulkma likes it like that."

"But why?" asked a boy.

"If a victory is too easy, then She-Hulkma cannot learn to be a better warrior."

"Wow…"

"And remember this: learn from your surroundings," She-Hulkma said, as she hands back the doll of herself to the child. "That's how warrior doesn't get caught by surprise…"

The rest of the day was spent fixing up the village to hold more refugees, followed by a feast for the honor of the Warbound. The night ends with the Warbound trading stories of their exploits, followed by discussing ways to find out what had caused the demise of the nearby village…

"I still say we should hunt for the culprits now," Hulk said, as he sipped his hot drink.

"In your condition, Banner?" Ka-Zar replied. "According to Usagi, you still need time to heal."

"She doesn't know what she is talking about half the time," the Hulk scoffed.

"Bruce, you asked me along in a support capacity," Hulkusagi said. "And Ranma and I risk being stuck in our gamma-forms for you by going on this trip in the first place."

"Hulkusagi is right, Hulk," She-Hulkma said. "Don't want to be like this; talk like bimbo too much."

"Well, I think it's kind of cute myself," Elloe said with a chuckle, as she gets up from her seat. "I'm going to check in on the kids, dear, so please behave in my absence."

She-Hulkma waves her hand dismissively, as Elloe left her side. She was tempted to revert back to her male guise, but had to maintain the pretense of being the Red Princess for the sake of the Warbound and the Sakarrans.

"We should make sure to rotate guarding the parameter," said Hiroim, as he gets up.

"And I and No-Name will assist," Korg said, as he joined his lover-comrade.

"And I'll make sure that those two will actually guard the parameter," No-Name said with a smirk.

"Get some rest guys," Ka-Zar said, as he rolls out his bedroll with Zabu already sleeping. "It's going to be a long day."

"Well, at least it's warm out tonight," She-Hulkma said, as she finds a spot on the ground to sleep on.

"Yeah," She-Hulkma said, as she finds her own spot. "Reminds She-Hulkma of time when She-Hulkma went of training journey as kid with Pops."

"You don't say…"

And so, everyone turns in for the night, not knowing that they were betrayed by the Red Elder and his acolytes to Miek the Un-Hive and his growing tribe, thanks to a nerve toxins provided by Miek.

"You better be right, elder," said one of the Sakaarans, as giant bugs picked up the sleeping bodies of the Hulk and the Hulkusagi, and carried them off into the night.

"It is better this way," said the Red Elder. "Our people did Miek's people wrong, when we waged war on the Warbound. Adjusting the cosmic scales will set things right…with honor."

The next day…

"Uhhhhh," She-Hulkma said, as she woke up with a hang-over. "What happened-?"

As if on cue, multiple mini-missiles impacted the ground, releasing what appeared to be nerve agents.

"Hurry!" Ka-Zar yelled, as the center ground was being filled with gas. "Get the civilians to safety-!"

"Ranma!" Elloe yelled. "We're under attack!"

"Elloe think?" She-Hulkma said. "Where are children?"

Some of the villagers took them to safety, to another village," Elloe said. "Ranma, who are these guys?"

She-Hulkma turned to see a squad of mechanized power-armor known as "Amp Suits" on approach from a hovering drop ship. She recognized their design…and origin.

"What are they doing here-?"

"THIS IS GENERAL NORIKO TENAKA OF THE JAPANESE SELF-DEFENSE FORCE'S SPECIAL TACTICAL UNIT," said the lead amp suit. "WE HAVE NO QUARREL WITH YOU ALIENS OF SAKAARA, BUT WE WANT YOU TO HAND OVER THE ENTITIES KNOWN AS THE HULKUSAGI AND THE HULKMA."

"Ranma, why would they want you and Usagi?" Ka-Zar asked, as he gets out a weird-looking whistle from his pouch.

"I have no idea, but I do know of General Tenaka and her task force."

"What do you know about her, brother?" Korg asked.

"Basically, her job is to contain monsters."

"Like us," No-Name said.

"No, more like YOU, bug," She-Hulkma said.

Pause.

"Wait, where's the Hulk and Hulkusagi?"

"We don't know," said Skaar, who was now in his full hulk form.

"We thought that maybe these guys had something to do with it, little human," No-Name said.

"She-Hulkma doubts it, but whatever," She-Hulkma said, as she, green-skinned Gammazon, becomes gray-skinned 'Hulkma'. Ranma disliked his Hulkma form due to the fact that he thought that being "muscle-bound" hampered his ability to use his martial arts training effectively. At least with the Gammazon guise, it was a lot more nimble, something he preferred…

"But if these guys want 'Hulkma', then I'll oblige them," Hulkma said, as he cracked his knuckles. "The rest of you: make sure that the others are protected."

"Husband, are you sure?" Elloe asked.

"Yes, we are 'Warbound', after all," Hiroim said. "We should stand by your side."

"I understand, Brother Hiroim," Hulkma said. "However, with Bruce and Usagi missing, and with the village in need for protection, I can handle this myself."

"Understood," Hiroim said with a nod. He then turns towards Ka-Zar.

"Are you ready, Lord Ka-Zar?"

"Right," Ka-Zar said, as he slings his gear over his shoulder. He then hops onto his sabretooth tiger Zabu. "Let's go!"

With a roar, Zabu follows the trail of fleeing villagers, with the Warbound right behind him.

"Good luck, brother," Korg said, as the Stoneman followed the other members of the Warbound.

"Ranma, take care," Elloe said, as she gave Hulkma a kiss on the cheek, before breaking away from her beloved.

"Humph," Hulma said, as he returned his attention towards the Special Tactical Unit's armored squad. He then clapped his hands together so hard that the gas was immediately dispersed.

"What?" General Tenaka said, as she and her squad adjusted their Amp Suits' individual stabilizers. When the gas cleared she could see a handsome, hulking, gray-skinned Japanese young man who stood proud at over seven feet tall.

"You…must be the 'Hulkma'," Tenaka said.

"I am," Hulkma said, with a cocky grin. "And I hear that you are looking for me…?"

Meanwhile, in an abandoned temple of the Beast Men…

"Ahhhh!" Hulkusagi screamed, as she notices that her flesh was shifting. She could feel the larvae that Miek had implanted into her body were moving about, trying to consume her flesh.

"Scream all you like, fleshling!" Miek snorted, as he loomed over her. "My toxins are more than enough to keep you from breaking free from your bonds.

Hulkusagi tried to move her muscles, only to notice how tired and weak she was. She then noticed that the Hulk was under the same predicament, as larvae were moving about under his flesh. In fact, over a dozen Skaarans were in the same predicament.

"Help, us," said the nearest Sakaaran, as his flesh moved.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Hulkusagi asked.

"Simple: I want to restore my race," Miek said, as he cackled. He looked like a cross between a giant and a beetle.

"Unfortunately, for you, I need females, and you have the right bio-chemical structure to create queens…"

Miek goes over to Hulkusagi and bare down on her.

"And after that, you will have the honor of becoming the main course for our feast, fleshling."

"What have done to you to warrant such a thing?" Hulkusagi asked.

"You ate me in my previous form, that's what."

"But you betrayed the Warbound! I couldn't let you get away with it! And besides, you looked delicious…"

Pause.

"But…how did you survive?"

"My species is quite resilient," Miek said. "I was not entirely digested when I woke up in the sewers. There were enough spores that survived your digestive system to hatch another me."

Hulkusagi made a face at the thought of what Miek was implying…

"Afterwards, after regaining sentience, I came here to enact my revenge, first by using the Sakaarans to re-create my race, and then against the Hulk and the Warbound. I knew that sooner or later, I would get my revenge on you."

Miek backs up.

"And now, I will."

"The others won't let you get away with it, especially my Ranma and Bruce!"

"And that is why I will deal with the Warbound personally," Miek said, as he backs away. "My insect friends will make sure of it."

With that, Miek and his army of bugs, great and small, tiny and monstrous, march out of the cavernous to deal with the Warbound. As soon as Miek and his army were gone, Hulkusagi turned her attention towards her predicament.

"Okay, I can't consciously move, but Miek never said anything about an autonomic response," Hulkusagi said. She then thought about what would generate an autonomic response that would not require conscious thought…

"Oh!" Hulkusagi said in surprise, before blushing furiously. "Of course, that would do the trick, I think…"

Hulkusagi then thought about her various romantic encounters with her husband before she ended up working herself up into a crescendo and a release…of sorts.

"Oh!" Hulkusagi yelled in delight, as she instinctively flexed her muscles, breaking the bonds that held her in place. She calmed down a bit, allowing her adrenaline to flush out the toxins in her system. While still on a high of sorts, Hulkusagi grits, and uses her sharp finger nails to pierce her flesh, before removing the larvae underneath. She was confident that her high regenerative abilities will lessen the pain a bit, and quickly…

"I got…I got to find the others," Hulkusagi said tiredly, as she tossed the last larvae from her body. "They need to know what has happened…"

Just as Hulkusagi was about to leave, she sees the Hulk and the others lying there on slabs of stone, also in the same predicament as she had been.

"Oh, dear," Hulkusagi said, as she resigned to the notion of using her same method of freeing herself on the others. "I hope Ranma is going to be understanding about this…"

Meanwhile, Hulkma takes on more ammunition for the Amp Suits, as he punches the ground. He wasn't going to harm the STU, but he couldn't allow them to take him in.

"GRRAARGH!" Hulkma roared, as he took a trunk from a tree, and used it as a baseball bat of sorts. He knocks one Amp Suit away, and then throws the trunk into another Amp Suit, knocking it down as well.

Two Amp Suit pilots raise their arms to aim their limb's weapons gauntlets at Hulkma, before discharging their weapons fire.

"Grrrr!" Hulkma growled, as he shielded his eyes from the rounds. Problem with being a hulk is that the enhanced body taxes the mind, so he can't remember all the techniques at his disposal. Still, he had enough of his intelligence at his disposal to figure out the geometric lines of the Earth, to perform a simple "Earth Bending" trick.

"Hurrrr!" Hulkma roared, as he slammed his foot unto the ground, causing solid rocks to jut up quickly enough to topple the mechanical suits of armor. Hulkma then slammed his massive fists unto the ground, causing the Earth to split apart just enough to for his immediate opponents to be stuck into the ground part way.

"Time to focus on the leader," Hulkma said to himself, until he spots his target.

Meanwhile, Tenaka was reassessing the situation. So far, there wasn't any serious damage to her equipment or people-

"GRRAARGH!" Hulkma roared, as he tackled Tenaka's Amp Suit.

"Captain Ohara!" Tenaka yelled in her secured comlink. "Torch this guy!"

"But ma'am-!"

"Just do it! These suits can take the heat!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Captain Ohara replied. "You heard her, men! Pour on the heat!"

With that, the STU Mobile Suit Squad activates their flame thrower in unison, and created an effect that was as hot as the sun.

"Ow!" Hulkma said, as he embraced the heat. He then decided to utilize the "Soul Ice Technique" before employing a modification of the Dragon Rising to disperse the flames and the offending soldiers away with a widening tornado effect.

"GRRARRGH!" Hulkma roared, as he pressed an emergency escape release, forcing Tenaka out of her power armor.

"Oof!" Tenaka said, as she spilled over, ignoring the heated ground. She then turns towards Hulkma, who loomed over her…minus clothes.

"Oh, my," Tenaka said, as she scanned her opponent's body.

"Grrrrrr," Hulkma growled. "Why are you attacking me?"

"You…you can speak?" Tenaka said in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hulkma said. "By the way, I'm not going to harm you."

"You're not?"

"No!"

"But, your present state…"

"What?" Hulkma replied while he looked down to realize that he was nude. "Oh, geez…"

"If…if you're going to claim me as your prize, monster, then…then be gentle."

"Oh, stop it. That is SUCH a stereotype of our people, that it sounds ridiculous. Not every 'monster' is some pervert, you know. When I'm not like this, I happen to be a teacher in physical education at one of our prestigious universities back at home."

"Which one?"

"I'm not telling you, General Tenaka. I don't want to get fired from my job and stuff."

"I understand, but I have my orders."

"Which are…?"

"Why should I tell you anything, if you don't want to tell me about yourself? And besides, my original target is your mate, the Hulkusagi."

"Figures," Hulkma said, as he rolled his eyes. "Look, whatever antics my wife has caused between her and the Abominatrix, the Phoenix Foundation covers the cost of clean."

"I heard of this…special fund of theirs," Tenaka said, as she gets up. "But…why are you like this, and why are you here?"

"You tell me why you are here after me and my wife," Hulkma said, as he folds his arms. "You know, a trade."

"I will, if you put something on," Tenaka said, as she tries to look away. "You are…a bit intimidating, you know."

"Ah, agreed," Hulkma said with a smirk. "No one can withstand my awesomeness."

"And cocky, too."

"Huh?" Hulkma said, as he looks down at himself.

"I'm talking about your ego, monster."

"Ah, I see…"

Meanwhile, Miek and his swarm tracks down the Warbound, and engage in combat.

"What have you done to my father?" Skaar said, as he uses his sword to slice off one of Miek's limbs.

"He will serve as food for my kin, spawn of Hulk," Miek said, as he punches Skaar away. "Face it, you and the Warbound are finished-!"

"Not if we can help it!" yelled a voice from above.

Coming off of a giant leap were Hulkusagi and the Hulk.

"GRRRAARGH!" the Hulk roared, as he tackled Miek with a thunderous roar.

"Brother Hulk has returned!" Korg said, as he bats a giant bug away.

"Usagi, you're okay!" Ka-Zar said, as he stops hacking away at his opponents for a moment.

"Yes," Hulkusagi said with a smile. "Bruce and I managed to escape from Miek's lair, where many more Sakaarans are being used as host for the next generation of Miek's people."

"You see, elder?" Elloe yelled, as she points her spear at the cowering Red Elder. "You make the deal with the devil, and not expect pain and suffering?"

"I only wanted to make amends for our people's sins!" Red Elder said. "Honest-!"

"How did you manage to escape from Miek's lair?" Hirorim asked.

"And why do I sense an increase in hormones from you, little human?" No-Name asked. "Did you just-"

"Er, never mind that!" Hulkusagi said, as she dismisses No-Name words while blushing. "Where's Ranma-?"

"Right here, babe," Hulkma said, as he arrives with the Special Tactical Unit. "And I brought help."

"Cool! Let's go stomp some bugs…"

And with that, the Warbound, their friends and allies turn the tide on Miek the Unhive and his swarm of bugs.

In the end, with Miek's defeat, the Warbound uses Tenaka's resources to help those Sakaarans who had not perished from Miek's gruesome activities. During this time, Tenaka was able to observe the Hulkusagi's attempts to apply emergency methods to help treat Miek's victims…and not the kind she had initially used to free herself from her initial predicament. From this, Tenaka would finalize her report, by saying that although the Hulkusagi is a menace to Japan, her husband, the Hulkma, generally keeps her in line. Furthermore, with the damage done to the last remaining Sakaarans, the Warbound had elected to stay behind with Elloe as the leader of her people. Elloe remain in the Savage Lands with Nodoka with the rest of the Warbound, since these ancient lands reminded them of old Sakaara. As a consolation, and with Ka-Zar's permission, Hulkma made arrangements with Homeworld Security to set up a Stargate in the Savage Lands, so that he and the Hulk, who also chose to return home, leaving Skaar under the care of Korg and the others, could always return to the Savage Lands if need be. So, that was that.

Later, back home in Japan…

"You know, we really don't have to do this," Ranma said, as he and Usagi, with packs on, walk down the road, heading south to Okayama, where Ranma's grandfather lives. At least, he and his wife were back to normal.

"Ranma, it's traditional for us gamma irradiated folks to do this after every adventuring," Usagi said, as she follows behind her man.

"I don't think whistling the 'Lonely Man' song while walking along the side of the road is a tradition that I prefer to embrace, you know," Ranma groused.

"Well, look on the bright side: at least we don't have to let the world think we are dead, until we learn to control the raging spirit that dwells within us," Usagi grins.

"Oh, shut up…"

**Fin.**


End file.
